Various manifold type solenoid valve assemblies in which a plurality of solenoid valves is mounted on a manifold base which has common fluid flow paths for supplying and discharging have been known as discussed in patent literatures 1 and 2 shown below. The manifold type solenoid valve assembly described in the patent literature 1 uses an solenoid valve equipped with an output port and the manifold type solenoid valve assembly described in the patent literature 2 uses a solenoid valve equipped with no output port, and the output port of the solenoid valve is provided on a manifold base.
The above-described two solenoid valve assemblies are different each other in their structures of the solenoid valves being used. In these solenoid valves, existence of the output ports or the number of flow path holes which are opened on the bonding surface against the manifold base is different. Further, these two solenoid valve assemblies are different each other in the structures of the manifold bases. The solenoid valve assembly equipped with the solenoid valve having no output port is provided with output ports corresponding to each solenoid valve and the solenoid valve assembly equipped with the solenoid valve having the output port is not provided with an output port. Moreover, the number of flow path holes which are opened on the valve mounting surface is different each other. Accordingly, generally, these two solenoid valve assemblies are not compatible each other.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-283118
Patent Literature 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-47510
However, depending on the use conditions of fluid pressure equipments, it is often preferred to configure the solenoid valve assembly by mixing the solenoid valve equipped with the output port and the solenoid valve equipped with no output port. In this case, sometimes the above-described two kinds of solenoid valves have to be mounted on the manifold base in an arbitrary order depending on the fluid pressure equipments to be used.
However, so far, it has not been possible to directly mount these two kinds of solenoid valves on a common manifold base. Accordingly, no solenoid valve assembly which meets the above-described requirements has been proposed.